


Homecoming

by romanticalgirl



Series: Graduation Present [20]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Giles lifted Willow and set her on the kitchen counter. "Mind you, not sanitary, but I'm not letting you out of my sight now that I've gotten you home."

"Ever? Cause that's gonna be hard." 

"Eventually, but certainly not tonight." He grabbed the pot next to her and carried it to the sink. Turning the faucet on, he filled it and set it on the stove. "Are you ever going to tell me what he said?" 

She giggled. "Buffy wins the bet." 

"You're taking bets on me again?" He moved between her legs, wrapping his arms around her waist. He'd missed holding her. "So, Buffy won?" 

"Yeah. Xander thought you'd go all British and wait until tomorrow." 

"And Oz?" 

"Oh, he figured if you hadn't asked by dinner, I'd just blurt it out." 

"So, are you going to tell me what he said?" 

She stroked the hair back from his temple, holding his gaze with her own. "Well, he said I could go back to school as soon as Friday." 

"He did?" Leaning closer, he kissed her tenderly. 

"Well, sort of. I didn't actually ask about school." 

"What did you askoh." His smiled widened. "Oh. Oh!" 

"You sound like me." 

"Friday, hmmm?" 

"Yep. I go in on tomorrow for another check-up, but he says it looks good." 

"Andand the other?" 

"Too soon to tell. But I'm healing rapidly, so his outlook is, how did he put it? Cautiously positive." 

"I want you to know that nothing will change the way I feel about you, Willow." He held her chin so that she couldn't look away. "Even if the answer is no, you're still the woman I intend to love forever." 

"That's a relief. I'd hate for it to be all one sided." She grabbed his tie and pulled him into a deep kiss. Her tongue explored his mouth as though this kiss were their first. 

Giles felt his body start to respond to her eager exploration and pulled away reluctantly. "Darling. We need to stop. Or we won't. And I don't want to do anything to put your health at risk." 

Pouting, she nodded. He moved away and finished making dinner. Willow watched him with hungry eyes, wishing fervently that it were Friday. 

***

Willow dipped the garlic bread in the sauce. "Rupert, that was delicious. And so not like hospital food." 

"Well, I have to rebuild your strength before Friday." He wiped a spot of sauce off her chin. "Don't want you to get too tired out too quickly." 

"Well," she got off her chair and walked over to sit on his lap. He cradled her to him, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Maybe we'll just have to pace ourselves." 

She nuzzled his neck, curling up closer to his body. "You talking about moderation is rather funny, Love. I am assuming you're going to school on Friday." 

"I have to. Midterms. Which I'm going to have a horrible time with. I'm working from Xander and Buffy's notes." She yawned widely. "You're comfortable." 

"All right, Willow, come on." He adjusted his hold on her and stood. "I'm taking you to bed." 

"I love it when you say that." 

"Unfortunately, that's all I'm doing. I'm going to tuck you in then I'm off to the library." 

"New baddie in town?" 

"Something like that." He lay her on the bed and unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing. "You know, you keep wearing my clothes, I'm going to have to go shopping." 

"That's my cunning plan." She lifted her hips so that he could slide her skirt off. 

He gazed down at her and felt the familiar stirrings of desire. Easing her into a sitting position, he removed the shirt and knelt on the bed beside her. "I've missed having you here." 

"I've missed being here." She raised her arms so that he could slip his pajama top on her. The silk slithered down her skin. "I missed you. Even though you were there the whole time." 

"It's not the same." 

"No. No it's not." She moved to him, her lips finding his. "And it certainly wasn't enough." She slipped her tongue between his lips, deepening the kiss. 

Her arms surrounded him and she pulled him down on top of her. He braced himself so that his weight wouldn't be too much for her, but she wouldn't let him pull away. 

"Willow," he murmured between kisses, "Love, you're not being good." 

"Don' wanna be good. Want you." She clung to him. "Please?" 

"Willow" he managed to disentangle himself, albeit reluctantly. "I want you just as much, but we can't." 

Her hand trailed across his stomach before tracing the outline of his erection. "We can'tbut we could" her eyes dared him. "We could just play. I could playwith you"

The hand that grabbed hers was trembling. "No." 

"No?" 

"If I let you touch me, I'm never going to make it to the library and we're sure as hell not going to make it till Friday." He grabbed both her hands in one of his and held them. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep." 

"You're no fun," she pouted. 

"We'll see if that's your opinion on Friday." 

***

Giles looked at his watch and cursed silently. He was never going to get home at this rate. 

"You know, if you keep that up, you're going to break your wrist." Xander closed the book in front of him. "Why don't you just go?" 

"I can't go until Buffy returns." He leaned against his office door. "I'm just"

"Worried?" Xander nodded. "Do you want me to go check on her for you?" 

"I can't. She's undoubtedly sleeping. I'm sure. I just don't want her to wake up all alone." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Although the same thing goes for Buffy." 

"Are we speaking figuratively here? Because the thought of you being there when both Buffy and Willow wake up is giving me a mixture of eww and fantasy material." Xander looked up quickly. "You're not in the fantasy part." 

"I'd rather my fiancée wasn't either." Giles looked at his watch once more. 

"It's only a minute or two later, Giles. You're starting to make me nervous." 

"I should call" he started for the phone, his thought cut off as Buffy and Faith stumbled into the library. Both Slayers were drenched and covered with blood. "My God." Giles forgot all about the phone and Willow as he rushed to them. "What happened?" 

"Nest. Over twenty." Faith was out of breath. She slumped into the chair Xander brought over. 

Giles helped Buffy over to the table, sweeping the books out of the way as he lay her down on it. He brushed her hair back. A deep gash on her forehead was bleeding profusely. 

"Xander! Get the first aid kit and some wet cloths." He opened Buffy's eyes then felt her neck. 

"I'm not a vampire," she whispered as she grabbed the cross on her chest. "See?" 

"Are you all right?" Xander handed the kit to Giles and went to Faith's side. "Did you kill all of them?" 

Faith got out of her chair and waved Xander over to the table. She sat next to Buffy, who Giles was helping into a sitting position. "Think so. But when all the bad guys appeared to be gone, we didn't stick around and count dust particles." 

"So there could be more?" Xander handed Faith the cloth to stop the bleeding from the cut on her arm. 

"Yeah. But we decided to cut our losses since we were leaving a scent." Buffy looked at Giles as she brushed his hand away from her forehead. "Something big is going on Giles. I've never seen a nest that big." 

"I'll start researching. You two should get cleaned up and go home for some sleep. Xander?" 

"I can't stay. I've got a midterm tomorrow. But I promise to come by right after classes. I'll put in a full day tomorrow. And I'll call Oz. If he doesn't have a gig out of town, I'll have him come help." 

"Fine. I'll see you all tomorrow." 

"Are you planning on pulling an all nighter?" Buffy asked softly. 

"The research must be done." Giles put his glasses back on, studiously avoiding everyone's eyes. "She understands." 

"I know. I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty." Buffy got off the table and hugged her Watcher. "I just worry. It's my job." 

"No, actually it's officially mine." He smiled at them all. "Go. Get some rest. You'll need it. I'll see you all tomorrow." 

***

Willow woke up to a silent house. She turned on her side and stared at the empty pillow beside her. He hadn't been home, which meant something big was happening. She glanced at the clock. Her appointment was in an hour. 

She headed for the shower, stopping only long enough to call a cab. 

***

"Are you sure he's not coming?" Dr. Gordon asked. 

"I'm positive. He's had some bad developments at work, and he won't be able to make it." Willow bit her lower lip. "Please? Just tell me. I'll be sure to tell him." 

"Well, Friday should bewill bejust fine for what you wanted." He cleared his throat. Somehow, something about this young woman made talking about sex the hardest thing he'd ever done. "Just don't do anything too gymnastic." 

Willow giggled. "I promise." 

"And I want you on bed rest for the rest of today. Tomorrow is soon enough for you to be running around, doing too much." He glared at her. "Understood, Miss Rosenberg?" 

"Yes, Doctor." She sat silently for a long moment, unsure of how to ask the next question. Unsure if she wanted the answer. "Andand the other?"

"I said cautiously optimistic before, didn't I?" 

Willow's heart sank. "Yes." 

"Well, I'm changing my opinion." 

***

Giles shut the apartment door behind him and headed directly for the bedroom. He dropped his briefcase at the bottom of the stairs and climbed them. "Willow? Willow, are you home?" He reached the bedroom and sighed at the empty bed. There was a note lying on her pillow. 

He read it and cursed loudly. Damn it. He'd forgotten all about the doctor's appointment because of the prophecy he'd found after everyone had left. The Gathering, a blood sharing feast with the elders in the vampire community, was coming. There'd been no warning, but once he'd started looking and recalculating calendars, he'd come to realize it was this week. 

This Friday. 

Oh, bloody hell. 

He quickly shed his clothes and made his way to the shower. He felt like he'd slept in a mine shaft and he wanted nothing more than to wash the tiredness and sadness away. She was at the doctor's office alone. She'd have to spend Friday night alone. 

He stood under the hot spray and felt the day wash away. He closed his eyes and could see her, red hair shining in the sun. He imagined her stomach, plump with his child, and a surge of heat ran through him. He froze, bracing himself against the door. 

Shit. He was supposed to be with her when she found out if she - if they - could have children. He turned off the water and dried off. Stepping out of the shower, he was surprised to find her sitting in the doorway. 

"Hello, love." 

"Hello, Rupert." She smiled up at him, her eyes slowly traveling up his body. "You look lovely." 

"I'm wearing your favorite outfit." He held out his hand so that he could help her to her feet. 

Willow took it and stood, moving easily into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his damp body, pressing herself close to him. "Bad guys out in full force?" 

"I'm afraid so. Buffy and Faith had quite a run-in last night. Everyone's okay, but I'm afraid I won't be home much for the next couple of nights." 

"Friday?" she asked quietly. 

"I'm sorry." 

She kissed his chest. "It's okay. I know it's your job. Your calling. I don't hold you responsible for it's bad timing." 

"But Saturday"

"I can't." She pulled away from him and started toward the bedroom. "I have a make-up midterm." 

He followed her. When he reached the bedroom, he noticed she'd set out a new set of clothes for him. She was sitting on the bed, holding his tie. "Willow, I'm sorry. I wish I could change it. I wish I could have you there beside me, but it's too dangerous. You're still recovering. You're still" He paused, trying to read her face. "What did the doctor say?" 

"Well, I'm cleared for Friday. It's kind of a moot point, but there it is." Tears glistened in her eyes. "I miss you, Rupert." 

He started dressing, clenching his teeth to keep his frustration in check. He looked over at her, shoulders hunched as she sat on the bed, playing with his tie. "I miss you as well, Willow." 

She refused to look at him as he layered on his outfit. Undershirt, oxford shirt, briefs, socks, slacks, belt, vest, handkerchief. He held out his hand and she gave him his tie. He adjusted it under his collar and tightened it. Slipping his jacket on, he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"What did the doctor say aboutchildren?" He didn't look at her. She was sobbing silently and his heart was breaking. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry no matter how much it hurt to know that he'd never get to hold their child in his arms. 

She looked up from the bedspread and smiled tremulously. "I'm cleared forfor that too." 

He stopped breathing. His heart stopped beating. For a moment, time itself stood still. Then suddenly, Willow was in his arms and he was kissing her. Kisses of relief and joy, passion and fear raining over her face. "Oh love, I was so frightened"

She pressed her face to his shoulder, the tweed rough against her cheek. She basked in his warm embrace, holding him tightly to her. Her arms slipped beneath his jacket, and her warm hands caressed him through the layers of shirts. She pressed to him as tightly as she could, needing to be close to him. 

Giles cradled her, feeling her soft sobs against his chest. He stroked her hair back and let her cry, let her relieve the emotion of the past weeks through her tears. "Ssh, love. It's all right. It's okay. I'm here." 

Willow pulled back, reluctantly and looked at the clock on the bedside table. "But not for long. You need to get back to the library to help Buffy and Faith." She tried to smile. "And I do understand. I was just really looking forward to sleeping beside you." She moved off his lap and lay back against the pillows. "I think I'm going to take a nap." 

"I could stay here with youuntil you fell asleep." 

"You'll fall asleep too. And they won't have the heart to wake you and then they'll all run out and get themselves killed. Now, I can't have that on my conscience, can I?" 

He chuckled and helped her slip under the covers. "You've given this far too much thought." He kissed her softly. "Goodnight, my love." 

"Goodnight." 

***

Willow woke early Friday morning to an empty bed. She sighed. Understanding was one thing, liking was very much another. She looked at the clock, wondering why it was still dark outside. Ah. 2 am. That would do it. 

She heard a soft thunk and climbed out of the bed. Pulling on Giles' pajama bottoms, she crept down the stairs to investigate the noise. Holding the waistband of the pants in one hand and a stake in another, she rounded the bottom step very slowly. 

Giles was bent over the back of the couch, snoring softly. She giggled and went to his side. "Rupert?" 

"Mmmm." 

"Rupert," she said a little bit louder. 

"Mmmm." 

"Giles!" she snapped. 

"What? Yes?" He stood up, almost falling backwards and looked around. "What is it? I was just resting." 

"Come to bed." Willow looped his arm around her shoulders and led him to the stairs. "I'll tuck you in and you can get some real sleep." She stumbled over the too long legs of his pajama bottoms. "Hold up a second." She leaned him against the banister as she slipped them off. 

"Mmm, how 'bout we go upstairs and play around a bit? I could stay awake for that." 

"I don't think that's wise." She put the pants over her arm and pulled him close to her again. "Come on." 

"You said Friday." 

"Rupert, you couldn't make it up the stairs and yet you think you have the stamina to make love for the first time in almost a month?" She laughed softly. "Honey, you've got to be kidding." 

"Are you challenging me?" He licked his lips. "I'm up to the challenge." He took her free hand and placed it against his growing erection. 

"Giles, do you really want our first time in so long to be like this?" She moved into the bedroom, guiding him in behind her. She tossed the pajamas on the floor and set him on the bed. His hands automatically went to the top she was wearing and started to unbutton it. 

She slapped his hands away and loosened his tie. He started again and she stepped back. 

"If you don't behave, I'm going to go downstairs and sleep there." 

"I'll be good." He pouted. 

Willow moved closer and took his tie off. She unbuttoned his vest and shirt and slipped them off him as well. Tugging his undershirt free of his slacks, she pulled it over his head, giggling when he fell back onto the bed once he was free of it. 

She admired the golden skin of his chest, covered with brown and golden hairs that she ached to run her fingers through. Turning her attention back to her task, she unhooked his belt and then undid his fly. As she undid his zipper, he let out a soft moan. 

Willow whimpered under her breath. "Raise your hips up, Giles." 

"Call me Rupert." 

"I call you Rupert and we're never going to get this done. Now, do what I asked." 

He lifted his hips off the bed and she slid his pants and briefs down to his ankles. Untying his shoes, she slipped off the rest of his clothes. He lay on the bed, his legs off the side, staring at her. His green eyes were dark with hunger, despite the dark circles underneath them. "Come here." 

"No." She walked around to his side of the bed and pulled the covers back. "Get under the covers." 

"You didn't put me in my jammies." He smiled seductively at her. 

Willow's heart did flip-flops. "You aren't going to seduce me, Giles. Now get under the covers." 

He sat up and moved over to his side of the bed, lifting the sheets up to cover himself. "Are you coming to bed?" 

"Do you promise to be good?" 

"Define good?" 

"I'm going downstairs." 

"No. No. I'll behave." He took her hand and squeezed it. "I want you beside me. Please?" 

She nodded and moved back to her side of the bed. She slipped beneath the covers and moved over so that she was pressed against him. They both lay on their sides, staring into each other's eyes. She felt the warm skin of his legs as he slipped one of his between hers. His hand moved to rest lightly on her waist, rubbing the silky material of the pajama top between his fingers. 

Willow moved the arm she was lying on so that his cock slipped easily into it. She lay there, simply holding it as his body responded to her touch. "We shouldn't do this. You're exhausted. I'm tired. I want this to be so special"

"I completely agree with you." His hand slipped under the material and began gently rubbing her thigh. "We should really stop." 

Her hand began moving slowly, stroking the smooth flesh. "If we don't we're never going to get any sleep and you're going to have to fight vampires while you're tired and that's very, very dangerous." 

His hips thrust in time with her strokes, his breathing growing more ragged. "You're absolutely right." 

"And I don't want anything to happen to you." Willow whispered, struggling for breath as his hand slipped down between her legs. 

"No. I'm in fullagreeagreement." He closed his eyes as she changed hands and increased the speed of her strokes. She concentrated on the tip, her fingers barely brushing against the swollen glans. "Oh, WiWillow"

His fingers parted the wet flesh of her pussy and dipped inside. He moved them carefully, not wanting to hurt her in any way. Two fingers slid easily inside her as his thumb traced the edges of her clitoris. 

"You won'thurt me." She pressed down onto his hand, urging him deeper. "I promise." 

His breathing grew even more labored as she tightened her legs around his thigh. He could feel the wetness from her arousal as her body ground against him. He rubbed her clitoris a little harder as he continued pumping his fingers into her. She was moaning softly, her body arching toward him. 

Willow tightened her grip slightly as she slid her hand along his cock. She could feel his excitement growing but then he would pull back slightly, as though trying to make it last. "Rupert," she begged. "Please?" 

He smiled, his laughter breathy and weak. "Please what?" 

Unable to hold back any longer, she cried out and came hard against his hand. The warm flush of her orgasm covered his hand and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. 

Willow rubbed the sensitive tip of his cock as she came, her whole body concentrated on sharing her intense pleasure with him. She leaned forward. "I love you, Rupert." 

He gasped softly and lost control. Willow's hand coaxed his orgasm from him, stroking him until his body shuddered, overwhelmed. He gazed over at her. "I love you too." 

"I guessed." She smiled and released him. Sitting up, she took off the pajama top and used it to clean up the sheet between them. "My side of the bed isn't quite sodamp. Would you like to come sleep with me tonight?" 

He got on his hands and knees and moved over her, stopping when he was right above her. He leaned down and kissed her before moving to her other side. He watched her as she turned onto her other side so that she could see him again. "Welcome home, love." 

She snuggled against him, losing herself in his embrace. "Home." 


End file.
